1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for removing dirt and debris from surfaces.
2. Background Information
The present application relates to a cleaner with an upper handle in the form of a steering handle which is an extension of a housing and a floor attachment which is located in the vicinity of the floor, whereby the dirt is transported via a hose which is in the form of an ascending line into an upper portion of the housing to a dust separator unit and the hose can be detached.
Cleaners are generally designed for use with attachments or nozzles. For other cleaning tasks, either other cleaning attachments are connected to the cleaner body or a hand-held hose is used. Both solutions have the disadvantage that either the equipment is difficult to handle, or the process of converting the unit from one operation to another is complex and time-consuming, because the objective is to make possible a rapid change between the types of operation.